A fire resisting system and method as described above are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,444.
A drawback of this known system and this known method is that in order to obtain a reasonable fire resistance, liquid- and gastightness this known system must be mounted on either side of the wall, which not only is costly and laborious, but also requires a certain amount of preengineering. A further drawback is that some of the fire resistance, liquid- and gastightness of the passage of the at east one cable, tube or the like will be lost when--for example in case of a fire--the temperature around the passage runs up, whereby in addition to that sheaths of electric cables or the like will melt.